


Mr. Blue Sky

by Fanficprincess05



Series: Sing A New Song Every Day [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Cheesy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Galaxy bromance, Gen, Peter to the rescue, Rocket is tired, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: These are the moments that Peter cherishes the most - the late night piloting, with the galaxy in front of him and that stupid moron of a raccoon beside him.





	Mr. Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!  
> I just cannot give these two up, I'm going to be honest. I loved writing the last Peter/Rocket fics, and I plan to continue.  
> I'm fangirling hard for Guardians of the Galaxy, and I am inspired with so many ideas!
> 
> So this is one of them - Peter's Zune holds 300 songs, so each fic is going to be based off one song (I'll start with the three soundtracks - Awesome mix volume 1+2, Cosmic mix vol 1) and related to the lyrics in some way. We'll see how many one-shots I can come up with for these two dorks! 
> 
> This fic is obviously based on Mr. Blue Sky by the Electric Light Orchestra (aka the song playing right at the beginning of GOTG2).
> 
> Most will just be mindless drabbles, but hope you enjoy them all the same.  
> Keep an eye out for my other GOTG fics, coming soon!

There are many scenarios in his adventurous life that Peter takes joy in – getting to travel throughout the galaxies, hanging out with his best friends who are now like his family, the racing of his heart as they fight to retrieve bounties, the pride at having rescued civilizations. For Peter, it’s a charmed life indeed, and one that he would not trade for anything else in space itself. Not even money, which surprises him in a way, given his previous (and slightly current) lifestyle.

Peter Quill has a lot of love for many facets of his extraterrestrial life, but none more so than for the middle-of-the-night moments he gets to share with his furry sidekick, kicking back in the pilot’s seat and listening to music as the Milano charts new territory. It’s at night where they share shifts, the other members having retreated into deep slumber; where their topics of conversation range from the most mundane to the unexplainable. It’s in these moments where Peter feels most at home, most relaxed and most comfortable. Not only does he get to wind down from his daily strains, but he usually gets a great laugh, a good therapy session, or both from his times with Rocket. He knows Rocket feels the same way, despite both of their reluctance to admit it.

As his Zune plays along softly in front of them, eliciting tunes loud enough for them to hear but not enough to wake up the sleeping crowd downstairs, Peter beholds the stars and planets floating past them with an air of wonder. The Milano isn’t currently locked on any destination, and so they drift, wanderers in a foreign land. With contentment set deeply in his heart he sighs happily, his brow furrowing as he realizes just how silent the ship is. Looking to his right he frowns as he beholds Rocket’s face, etched with an emotion he can’t place. Anger? Sorrow? Maybe it’s a mix of the two.

 _Mister Blue Sky_  
  
_Please tell us why_  
  
_You had to hide away for so long_  
  
_Where did we go wrong?_

“You alright there, buddy? You’re awfully quiet tonight,” Peter questions, receiving a mere hum in response; Rocket not turning to look at him. Peter turns his body completely towards the raccoon, tapping his fingers expectantly on the chair as he waits for an answer. Rocket’s eyes drift towards him, his body still unmoving. His jaw locked, Rocket keeps his glare forward as he dials some buttons in the Milano, causing the ship to halt completely. Peter gives him a questioning look.

“Rocket, I don’t understand –“ he starts, but Rocket finally turns to look at him, causing Peter to stop talking. His eyes betray hints of exhaustion and depravity, and Peter searches hard to find his friend within those orbs, dismayed at the fact that he can’t.

“I’m tired, Quill,” is all he says, his tone dull and his ears twitching nervously, as if divulging this information to his leader is taking all the strength he has. Peter frowns and gives him a sympathetic look, waiting for him to go on. Rocket realizes this and sighs, finally giving in to Peter’s wishes.

“Every planet we’ve been on for the past few months has been either war-torn, menacing, destroyed or just damn…depressing,” he moaned, looking at Peter and furrowing his brow. “We’ve been non-stop in our bounty retrieval, in our protecting the galaxy, in our fixing the ship…it’s just go, go, go all the time and..” Rocket’s eyes go wide as he realizes he’s been rambling, and then he looks away, cheeks going red. Peter can finally see it on his friend’s face – Rocket is worn down, the lines of exhaustion running deep into his soul, the weariness shining through in his eyes – and it eats away at his conscious, manifesting in a guilty feeling. It was all true, Peter mused, as he thought about their constantly overbooked schedule and their lack of downtime in between. Sleep was a hot commodity in the ship, as was relaxation, since they were always so busy with their many quests and side ventures. When _was_ the last time they hung out together and just _chilled?_ Peter was slightly distraught as he couldn’t come up with an answer to his own inquiry.

“It’s my fault, isn’t it?” Peter questions quietly, causing Rocket to look up at him, a shocked expression on his face.

“Of course not, you moron. You just lead our gang of imbeciles on the missions. Not your fault they land in our lap so easily,” he waves off, leaning back into his seat and sighing heavily. “Occupational hazard, unfortunately. I jus’ wish that sometimes, _we_ could be on the receiving end. If any of that shit makes sense,” he chuckles, and Peter can see some of the Rocket sass coming back to life before his eyes. Thinking hard, Peter simply hums in agreement and leans back in his chair, suddenly pulling the map towards him and fumbling with some buttons. Rocket looks at him in question but he says nothing, clicking and beeping until a destination shows up and the ship begins to make a full turn.

“You know what, Rocket? I think you’re right,” is all he says, throwing the coordinates onto Rocket’s screen. The raccoon’s ears perk up as he takes it in, turning to Peter in confusion.

“What’s this?” is all he says, to which Peter shoots him a grin.

“Your next vacation,” he smiles, and Rocket can’t help but smile back. “Found this place a long time ago on one of my quests with Yondu. Big, bright place full of sunshine and beaches, barely a soul in sight. I think you’ll find the rest you’re looking for here. We all will,” he adds, realizing that he _also_ feels a fatigue that stretches right down to his bones. Rocket looks at him in appreciation, his eyes shining in thanks, but says nothing. Instead he turns and stares out into space once more, watching the ship stumble along a path he knows nothing of.

 _Sun is shinin' in the sky_  
  
_There ain't a cloud in sight._

_It's stopped rainin'_

_Everybody's in the play._

_And don't you know_

_It's a beautiful new day_

About a half hour passes in silence as the two of them sit there and watch their journey together. All of a sudden the ship lights up as they come upon a beautiful planet, lush with vegetation and water, a calm in the midst of many surrounding storms. Rocket can’t help but get up and touch the window in awe, as if trying to grasp the orb in his hands. Peter comes up next to him and chuckles, his eyes also shining in wonder.

“Welcome to Unovia, Rocket. Almost looks like Earth, if you ask me,” he says fondly, and Rocket just looks at him, an image of peace finally crossing over his features. Peter’s thoughts slip to his homeland momentarily but he shakes them off before he can get emotional.

“Yep, this is definitely what I was goin’ for,” Rocket laughs, his tail shaking with excitement.

Smiling down at Rocket who is grinning wide at the sight before him, Peter can’t help but think that out of all the perks his job may bring, _none_ can compare to the one standing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one question for you, my audience - in relation to this string of fics and another one I have planned, would it be better to have a bunch of fics in one series, or one fic with multiple chapters? Let me know what is easier for you guys.
> 
> Thanks for reading! enjoy!


End file.
